The Bings
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler and Monica have a son but then something happens to Monica
1. falling

**Ok now I need to have a new story because I accidently deleted the one I was writing. **

**But I hope you still like this.**

"Higher daddy, higher." 4 year old Eli laughed.

Chandler pushed the swing a little harder, which caused Eli to laugh louder. When the swing came back again, Chandler stopped the swing and took Eli out of it. "We need to start dinner. Mommy will be home soon."

Eli smiled widely. He loved when both of his parents were home at the same time. He loved that they all played together. "Yay." He cheered.

Chandler held Eli like a football and ran inside the house. Eli giggled the whole way until Chandler put him down in the kitchen. "Ok what should we cook?"

"Mommy isn't cooking?" Eli asked, frowning. He loved when his mom cooked. She was the best cook in the world to him.

Chandler bent down to be eye level with Eli. "Mommy worked all day today and I want her to come home and relax. Don't you?"

Eli nodded. "Yes."

Chandler kissed his forehead. "That's my boy. Now what do you want to cook?"

"Hmm, I want pizza." Eli smiled.

"Ok then no cooking tonight." Chandler pulled out his cell phone. When he was getting ready to dial, a strange number started calling.

"Hello…yes this is Chandler Bing…..What?...Oh gosh is she ok?...Yeah…Ok I will be right there." He hung up the phone.

Eli looked at his dad. He didn't look happy. "Are you ok daddy?"

Chandler picked him up. "How would you like to go play with Henry?" Henry's Ross and Rachel's 4 year old son. Rachel and Monica loved being pregnant together.

Eli shrugged. "But I want dinner and mommy."

"I know you do but mommy isn't coming home right now." Chandler said, walking out of the house with Eli in his arms.

Eli was on the verge of tears. "Why?"

Chandler sighed. "Honey, mommy had to go to the Dr. I'll be back for you later, ok?"

Eli nodded, still not satisfied with the answer that his dad had given him.

After quickly dropping Eli off at Ross and Rachel's, Chandler went right to the hospital. He didn't look at how fast he was going once. All he could think about was getting to Monica.

When he got there, he was instructed to go to room 145. He walked in and saw his wife of 5 years, sleeping so peacefully in her bed.

"What happened?" Chandler softly asked the Dr.

The Dr. turned her attention to Chandler. "She was at work, there was spilled grease on the floor in the kitchen and she slipped on it. When she slipped, she fell and hit her head."

Chandler's heart ached as he heard that story. "Is she ok?"

"Her ribs are bruised, her leg is broken and she has a concussion. When she wakes up, you can take her home but just keep an eye on her." The Dr. said.

Chandler nodded, his eyes on Monica. "Of course."

When the Dr. left the room, Chandler moved the chair closer to the bed and sat down. He gently held Monica's hand, hoping she'd wake up soon. They had given her pain medicine which seemed to knock her out. He was so happy she was going to be ok. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He needed her and Eli did as well.

He started to think about times he would never forget with Monica.

The first memory he thought of, was how they met. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_**Chandler stood in line at Starbucks before work one morning. It was close to Christmas and there was soft Christmas music playing throughout the store.**_

_**The woman in front of him was trying to pay for her coffee with her bank card, but it kept denying.**_

_**Chandler went up to the counter. "I got it. And I will take a latte please." He said and handed the cashier enough cash for both.**_

_**She turned around and smiled at him. "Thank you."**_

_**Wow, she was beautiful. "You're welcome."**_

To this day, he wasn't sure how he did it, but he ended up getting her number after they talked a little bit. Everything was uphill from there.

_**The sun was setting on an August day, Chandler took Monica on a picnic while they were staying with her parents at their beach house. **_

_**Monica looked up at the sky. "It's so beautiful."**_

_**Chandler took her hand. "Monica, this year and a half with you has been amazing. I love spending every waking moment with you. And I love how happy you make me. Will you marry me Monica Geller?"**_

"_**Yes." She smiled.**_

Then they were married a couple months, when he got the best news he could ever want.

_**Chandler stood in the kitchen, helping Monica put groceries away. "Uh Mon, why did you buy a pack of diapers? We don't have a baby."**_

_**She raised her eyes at him, hoping that he would catch on.**_

_**It took only a couple seconds, before a smile spread across his face and he was kissing her. "Really? You are?"**_

_**She smiled. "Yes, 2 months."**_

_**He held her face and looked into her eyes. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."**_

_**She giggled. "I think I do."**_

Chandler smiled from that memory, he loved how she told him she was pregnant. Then of course, he couldn't forget the day, their son was born.

_**It was January and extremely cold. Snow covered the ground. It was the day after New Year's.**_

_**Monica was in labor and they had been in the hospital since 6am that morning. It seemed like forever until the contractions were close enough to go to the hospital. Then by 4pm that day, their son was born.**_

_**January 2**__**nd**__**, weighing 8lbs 3oz. **_

_**Chandler smiled at his little family. Monica smiled down at the baby in her arms. "He's so perfect." She smiled.**_

_**He nodded, gently stroking the baby's head. "He sure is. I really hated seeing you in so much pain."**_

_**Monica smiled, "I didn't like being in it, trust me. But I think this little one was worth it."**_

_**Chandler had to agree with that.**_

He had never cried so much then he did that day. It was so magical and beautiful. He was glad he was able to share it with the love of his life.

Now, if only she would just wake up.


	2. home

**Thank you for reviewing **

Chandler leaned back in his chair, with his eyes still on Monica. He knew she would be ok, but he didn't want to leave her. He was thirsty and could feel his throat getting dry. He just knew that if he got up, she would wake up. He didn't want her to be alone in a cold hospital room when she opened her eyes. He wanted to be the first face she saw. He did text Ross though, just to let him know what was going on and to find out how Eli was doing.

Monica slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. Her head hurt and so did her ribs. Feeling someone holding her hand, she turned her head to the other side and softly smiled.

Chandler's face lit up when he saw her beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. He gently touched her cheek. "Oh honey, are you ok?"

"My head and ribs hurt but other than that I'm fine. I just really want to go home." She was tired of being in that cold room. She was tired of doctors coming in and out of room, checking her blood pressure, taking blood and she really didn't like the hospital food.

"Your doctor said you can go home. I just need to keep an eye on you. So if you start feeling worse or anything, you'll tell me right?" He asked. He almost knew better. This was Monica after all, she didn't like to admit when something was wrong.

Knowing what he was thinking, she lightly squeezed his hand and smiled. "I'll tell you." She swallowed, trying to get the dry taste out of her mouth. "Does Eli know what's going on?"

"I only told him that you had to go to the Dr." He moved her hair out of her face. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, get me out of here." She pushed the blankets back.

He laughed and helped her. He helped her get dressed and get her shoes on. A nurse brought in a wheelchair and once they were outside, Chandler got the car and pulled up to where Monica was so she didn't have to go far.

Chandler drove carefully home. Monica looked over at him. "You can go faster honey. I'm not going to break."

He put his hand on her leg. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Once they were home, Chandler got her comfortably lying on the couch and a blanket to cover up with. He knelt down beside her. "Can I get you anything?"

She yawned. "Some water would be fine."

He kissed her forehead and got it for you. "Now, do you want Eli here, or do you want him to stay at Ross and Rachel's tonight?"

Feeling a cold breeze when the air kicked on, she pulled the blanket up farther to her chest. "Bring him home. I miss him."

He went to walk to the door but turned around to face her. "Will you be ok for a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm not leaving this couch." She told him.

He knew Monica, she was stubborn. She would rather do stuff herself then to admit she needed help. "I'll be right back."

He went to Ross and Rachel's to get Eli.

"Thanks for watching him guys." He helped Eli tie his shoes.

"How is she?" Rachel asked.

Chandler shrugged. "I know she's in more pain then she's letting on. She said her ribs and head hurts."

Rachel winced. "Tell her we love her."

"Will do." He stood up after tying Eli's shoes. "Thanks again."

Once they were home, Chandler opened the back car door and helped Eli out. He bent down so he was eye level with Eli. "Remember how I said mommy went to the Dr.?"

Eli nodded.

"Ok, mommy is lying on the couch and she got hurt so we need to be easy with her. Can you do that for me?"

Eli nodded again, this time he looked said. "How did mommy get hurt?"

"She fell down." Chandler fixed the little boys hair.

Eli frowned. "If I make her a picture, will it help?"

Chandler smiled. He and Monica are raising such a sweet little boy. He couldn't be prouder of him. "I think it will help."

Eli's face lit up for the first time since Chandler picked him up.

Chandler unlocked the door and Eli went to the couch to his mom. "Hi mommy." He said softly.

She smiled. "Hi baby. Did you have fun?"

Eli nodded. "Yes I played. Are you ok?"

Monica rubbed Eli's cheek. "I will be, it's ok."

Very carefully, Eli leaned over and kissed Monica's cheek. "I am going to make you a picture." He hurried to his room to make it.

Chandler chuckled and sat in his chair. "He's a great kid."

Monica nodded. "He really is."

Chandler studied her for a moment. "I'm going to work from home tomorrow so I can be here with you."

Monica sighed. "You don't have to do that."

"You aren't supposed to be walking. Your ribs need to heal and so does your head. "You need all the rest you can get honey." He told her.

She didn't say anything, she knew he was right.

"We never finished our conversation this morning." She finally said.

"What?" Then he remembered their conversation this morning. It was cut short because Monica had to get Eli to preschool before work. "Right, we don't have to talk about it until you're better."

"No I want to. We can't do anything now obviously but once I am better, I agree with you. I think we should have another baby." She looked at him, waiting to see his hopefully happy reaction.

He smiled. "Really? You really want to?" It was something they had been talking about for some time now.

She moved the ice pack to a different spot on her ribs. "I would love too."

He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips without touching her. He didn't want to hurt her. "Oh that's wonderful."


	3. coffee

**Thank you for reviewing**

It took about two months for Monica's body to completely heal from what happened. She was so happy to be able to return to work, to be able to play with Eli and to have Chandler hold her again and be close.

Today was her day off from work, after working for six days straight. Chandler was working, so after taking Eli to preschool, she decided to meet Rachel for coffee. It was a cute little coffee shop right in Westchester. The ground was cobblestone, there was a water fountain, a ton of tables and chairs and tree's that gave the outside plenty of shade. It was absolutely beautiful.

Monica sat down and placed her iced coffee and Rachel's hot green tea down on the table. Rachel blew on her hot beverage before taking a sip.

"This is delicious." She said, feeling the hot tea slide down her throat.

Monica nodded. She drank one just about every morning on her way to work.

"So what's new?" Rachel asked. Although they just lived minutes from each other, they didn't see one another as often as they liked. They were busy working, and caring for their four year old sons.

Monica smiled. "We weren't telling anyone yet but, Chandler and I recently started trying for a baby."

Rachel gasped and hugged her friend. "That is so incredible, I am so happy for you."

"What about you? What's new with you?" Monica leaned back in her chair.

Rachel put her hands on her cup. "Funny that you mentioned that you and Chandler are trying again because I have an appointment tomorrow. I think I may be pregnant."

Monica's eyes got wide, she hugged Rachel with such enthusiasm. "Oh I hope we can be pregnant together again."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Me too. Does Eli want a sibling?"

"Yes. We talked about it with him and he wants one. Some of his friends in his class have siblings and one mom just had a baby a few weeks ago. He's defiantly all for it." Monica told her. She was lucky for that. A lot of kids that are the only child, don't want that to change. Not in the least bit. "What about Henry?"

Rachel nodded. "Very much so. He can't wait. It's adorable." Rachel looked at the people walking by and looked confused for a moment before looking back at Monica. "Is that Chandler?"

Monica turned in her chair to follow her gaze, a smile spreading across her face. Six years of marriage and her heart still skipped a beat when she saw him. She stood up to greet him and he brought her into a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here to get some lunch." He kissed her.

She slid her fingers through his. "Care to join us?"

"Sure." He brought her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "I'll be right back, I am just going to get a sandwich and a drink."

As he walked away, Monica sat back down.

Rachel grabbed her purse. "Actually Mon, I need to get going. I have a few errands to run before I have to pick up Henry."

"Ok we need to do this soon." Monica hugged her bye.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "We sure do."

Monica sat alone briefly. She pulled out her cell phone to check her email when she noticed someone standing in front of her. Then she heard three words, it was three words that she hoped she wouldn't hear again. But who was she kidding? This woman seemed to show up randomly.

"Oh my God."

Monica slowly looked up from her phone and her eyes met the eyes of Janice. "Hi Janice."

"Oh my, what are you doing here?" Janice asked.

"We live here." Monica said in hopes Janice would soon be walking away.

Janice smiled. "Oh how fun. So do me and my husband Sid."

Monica smiled almost fake like. If they lived here, that met her and Chandler would possibly run into her more.

"Where is Chandler?" She asked, looking around.

"Uh working." Monica knew Chandler wouldn't want to spend his lunch talking to Janice.

"Well I need to run. Tell Chandler I said hi." She said with a laugh and left.

Once she was out of sight. "You ok baby? I saw Janice talking to you?"

Monica groaned. "Yeah. She lives out here now."

Chandler rubbed her hand and decided to change the subject. "How is your day off?"

"Good. I cleaned and talked to Rachel awhile. She might be pregnant." Monica smiled. She just hoped that information was met for sharing.

Chandler put his sandwich on the wrapper. "Oh that's great." He glanced at her stomach. "I can't wait for you to be."

Monica reached over and rubbed his arm. "Do you think everything's ok?"

Chandler frowned. "Of course, why would you ask that?"

She shrugged. "Think about it. We didn't even have to try and I got pregnant with Eli."

"You're putting too much thought into this." He put his hand on her leg. "We've been only trying for two months. We need to give it time."

Monica nodded. "I don't like it when you're the one that's right."

He chuckled. "I would love to stay longer but I need to get back to work." He leaned over, she met him half way and they kissed. "I'll be home by 5 and I will bring home a pizza so don't cook."

She nodded. "Have a good day. I love you."

He rubbed her back. "Love you too my love."

Once he was gone, she was left alone once more. So many people were walking by on the streets. Some of them had cute little babies with them. Eli was such a good, cute baby. She couldn't wait for another one and either could Chandler. Also, she knew Eli would be a great big brother.

Four years ago, being pregnant with Rachel was a blast. It was nice having a friend going through the same things as you. Eli's only three days older than Henry. Instant best friends.


	4. anniversary

**Thank you for reviewing**

June 18th, a day they would never forget. It was truly one of the best days of their lives. The day they said, 'I do'. It was a simple wedding, with family and friends. The reception was elegant. Now here they were, celebrating their anniversary.

Chandler was going to do everything he could to take Monica's mind off of the fact they haven't conceived a child yet. It had been 7 months since they started trying and it didn't help that Rachel was 4 months pregnant now. Monica was obviously happy for her best friend and brother but it still broke her heart. She really wanted another baby and Chandler did too.

Eli sat in the back seat of his dad's car. He held his favorite stuffed animal close. It was a blue elephant. He got it the day he was born. Chandler found it in the gift shop when he went to go get Monica flowers after she and Eli had fallen asleep. Now at the age of 4, it was still his favorite stuffed animal. He was happy when the car stopped and his favorite tree to climb on was in view. He really loved going over to his grandparents' house. Nana and Papa is what he called them. They spoiled Eli all the time.

"Are you going to be a good boy tonight?" Chandler asked.

Eli nodded. "Yes daddy, I'll be good."

Chandler held his tiny hand as they walked up to the front door of the house. When the door opened, Jack and Judy greeted Eli with hugs and kisses. Just like always, there were cookies waiting for him on the table that he couldn't wait to eat.

"Thanks again for keeping him tonight." Chandler handed Jack Eli's back pack.

"It's no problem, we always love keeping our grandson." Judy smiled.

Chandler bent down. "Come say bye to daddy."

Eli ran over to him and hugged him. "Bye daddy."

Chandler kissed the side of his head. "Bye buddy."

When he left, he hurried home to shower and change before Monica came home from work. She had no idea what he had planned. In fact she probably thought he forgot. That was his plan. He thought it was cute, for two weeks she had been dropping subtle hints about their anniversary. He pretended that he didn't catch on, when in reality he never forgot.

Monica pulled into the driveway with Chandler's gift all wrapped and sitting in the front seat. She sighed as she got out of her car. She was hurt that Chandler would forget their anniversary like that. She was starting to think that their wedding day meant more to her then it did to him.

She carried the box up to the door and before she could put her key in the hole, the door opened.

"I got you something." Monica smiled, hoping that it just might help him remember.

Chandler smiled back at her. He shouldn't mess with her anymore but he just wanted to one last time. "What's the occasion?"

Her mouth dropped open. She really couldn't believe this was happening. "Just open it."

He opened it to reveal some shirts, his favorite cologne and a couple new ties. He hugged and kissed her. "Thanks babe, I love this."

He then handed her his car keys. "I think I forgot my brief case in my car. Could you go get it?"

Rolling her eyes, she took the keys and went out to the car. She opened the door to the backseat, her hand immediately went to her mouth. There it was, in a pink bag, with a tag that said: To Monica on it. She grabbed it and hurried back inside. "You didn't forget."

He smiled and his hands slid across her waist. "Of course I didn't forget. I just wanted you to be surprised." He kissed her and took the bag from her and set it on the kitchen table. "Go ahead and open it."

She took the white tissue paper out and pulled out a necklace, some lingerie and ear rings.

He held up the lingerie. "These were the best ones in the store. I couldn't decide so I just got all three of them. I'm hoping you like them enough to wear them."

She smiled and put her arms around him. "I'll wear them."

"Mm my favorite answer." He kissed her.

"Where is our little boy?" She asked, when they pulled back. She hadn't seen him yet so she assumed he was at the neighbor's house playing.

"Your parents have him for the night so we could have a nice evening together." He told her as he rubbed her back.

She nodded. "Sounds wonderful."

He pulled back from her and held her hands. "Oh I lost track of time. We have reservations in 30 minutes."

"I'll hurry." She ran upstairs and put on a dress. It was red with high heels to match. She quickly fixed her hair and touched up her make-up. It was fading after a long day at work.

"Wow." He said when he saw her. It didn't matter how much time has passed, she still took his breath away when she walked into a room. No matter what.

She picked up the rectangle box that her new necklace was in and handed it to Chandler. "Can you put it on me?"

"Certainly honey." He took it out, she pulled her hair up and he put it on her. He grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him. "You look beautiful."

She looked down and saw it sparkle on her neck. "I love it."

He kissed her head. "I'm glad." He put his arm out for her to take. "Are you ready to go my dear?"

She linked her arm through his and gave him a smile as he led her out the front door. "Where are we going?"

"Now that I can't tell, it's a surprise." He locked the door. He took her to an Italian place down the street. It was new and everyone was saying great things about it.

"Did you have fun?" Chandler asked when they were finished eating.

She stopped him from walking to kiss him. "Let's just say that you are defiantly getting lucky tonight." Then she moved to whisper in his ear. "And since Eli isn't home, we don't have to be quiet."

Chandler raised his eye brows. Suddenly he couldn't get her home fast enough.


	5. Fall air

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Remember, I am always open to suggestions. I always try to put what you want in upcoming chapters.**

Chandler slipped his arm around Monica's waist as he sat next to her on the park bench. It was a slightly breezy day. Now it's the weather for light jackets and the leaves are finally beginning to change. He kissed the side of her head and handed her an ice cream cone from the vendor in the park.

"Thank you." She said taking a lick.

"Come back and play daddy." Eli called from the slide as he went down.

Chandler hoped off the bench and went over to his son.

Monica leaned back on the bench and watched her two favorite men in her life play. They went down the slide together, chased each other. Chandler even lied on the ground while Eli tackled him. They also went on the swings together, went on teeter totter and did the merry go round. Monica loved watching them play. They were best friends and chandler was so good with Eli. She still couldn't believe he ever had any doubts about being a dad. It seemed like it came natural to him. Then again, she was biased but she knew she wasn't the only one who thought this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered when she saw it was Rachel. She was eight and half months pregnant now. She only had 3 weeks left and they would have a daughter. Henry really wanted a brother so he wasn't too happy to hear about a sister.

"Hey." Monica said with a smile.

"Hey Mon, so I just got to the hospital and I think it might be soon. Contractions are 2 minutes apart." Rachel said. She sounded like she was out of breath.

Monica smiled, she couldn't wait to miss her little niece. "Ok, we'll be right there. Do you have someone to watch Henry?"

"Hey Mon, sorry Rachel can't talk, she started having a contraction but yes mom and dad have Henry. Just get up here." Ross told her.

"Ok we'll be there soon." Monica hung up the phone and walked over to where Chandler and Eli were playing. Eli was on the swings and Chandler was pushing him.

"We need to get to the hospital. Rachel is having the baby now." Monica said, practically jumping up and down.

Chandler stopped the swing and took Eli off. "Oh that's great." He put Eli down. "Did you hear that buddy? You're little cousin is coming."

Eli clapped his hands together. "Yay, I can't wait."

Monica linked her arm through his. "Henry is at my parents, maybe Eli should go too. He'll be bored waiting. You know how long babies can take."

Chandler nodded, remembering how long their son took to come into the world.

They dropped Eli off at Jack and Judy's and went to the hospital. Joey and Phoebe were already in the waiting room waiting.

"Any news?" Chandler asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "No baby yet."

"And I'm starving." Joey complained.

Monica pointed to the sign up ahead. "There's a food court down the hall."

"Yes!" Joey jumped up, hurrying down the hall.

"Where is Eli?" Phoebe asked, she loved that kid.

"Mon's parents' house." Chandler told her.

"What room is Rachel in?" Monica asked.

Phoebe put the magazine on her lap. "Room 225."

"Great, we'll be back." Chandler took Monica's hand and led her to the waiting room.

Monica felt so bad for Rachel when they walked into her room. A few tears were coming down her face, sweat covered her forehead and from what it looked like, she had a death grip on Ross' hand.

"Hey you guys." Rachel tried to force a smile.

"How's it going?" Monica asked, rubbing her friends arm.

"I am so ready for this to be over." Rachel wined.

Ross put his hand on Rachel's stomach. "The good news is Rachel is already at an 8. This time is going by much faster." He kissed her forehead.

Chandler put his hand on Monica's back. "We'll wait in the waiting room." He bent down and kissed Rachel's forehead. Then Monica did the same.

Seconds later, Rachel's face was scrunched up in pain once again.

Chandler shuddered as they left the room. "I don't think I remember you yelling like that when you were in labor with Eli."

Monica giggled. "I didn't really yell a lot. Every woman is different though."

"Any news?" Phoebe asked when Monica and Chandler came back. This time Joey was also there. Even though he was sound asleep.

"She's at 8 centimeters now. It shouldn't be too much longer." Monica said as her and Chandler sat down.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" Chandler asked her.

Monica shook her head. "I'm fine for right now."

"Ok." He put his hand on her leg when she crossed her legs.

Phoebe shook her head. "You two are nauseating."

Monica and Chandler both looked at her.

"You guys are just so sweet to each other and Chandler can't keep his hands off of you. It's almost like you two stay in the honeymoon faze or something." Phoebe said, feeling the need to clarify her comment.

Monica and Chandler smiled at each other. Maybe it was true, but they didn't care.

Monica pulled her phone out. "I'm going to call and check on Eli."

Chandler nodded and she took her phone and walked outside for better cell phone reception.

"How is he doing?" Phoebe asked when she came back.

"He's great. He's having so much fun." She took her seat next to Chandler.

Ross came buzzing in the waiting room about a half hour later. They stood up when they saw Ross coming.

Ross had a huge smile on his face. "She's here, Isabella Geller, 7lbs 4oz. She was born a few minutes ago at 7:49pm."

"Is she ok?" Joey asked.

Ross nodded. "Yes she's perfect. You guys can come see her."

They eagerly followed Ross back to Rachel's room.

Monica was the first to hold her little niece. Chandler put his chin on her shoulder as he looked at Isabella.

"She's beautiful." Monica whispered, tears in her eyes."

Chandler nodded. "I can't wait until our baby is here in 5 months."

She leaned her face against his. "Me either." Monica loved that she finally got pregnant, she was even more happy that their new baby was conceived 4 months ago on their anniversary.


	6. enjoyment

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler sighed as he closed the dishwasher and pushed the start button. "You really outdid yourself this year Mon. Thanksgiving dinner was amazing."

She smiled at him. "Do you need help cleaning up?" The gang already left for the evening along with her parents. Chandler's parents even managed to come this year. They both

He shook his head and gestured to Eli. "He seems to be having fun telling his sibling about his day."

Monica played with Eli's hair. "What do you think Eli? Are you going to have a brother or sister?" They were all a little bummed. At the last appointment, the doctor tried seeing the gender but the baby had its legs closed. No matter what they tried, the baby wouldn't open his or hers legs. So now they have to wait another month.

Eli looked up and smiled at his mom. "I think I am going to have a brother. When will he be here?" Eli was so excited to be a big brother. He couldn't wait for the baby to be here. Every evening, he liked telling the baby all about the day he had.

"4 more months in March." Monica looked up to see Chandler smiling at them.

Eli frowned. "That's too far away."

Chandler crept up behind him and picked Eli up, causing him to squeal with laughter. "Those months will go by fast, you'll see. But for now it's bedtime." He hung him upside down in front of Monica. His laughter wasn't slowing down. "Say good night to mommy."

Eli managed to stop laughing long enough to say 'good night.' Then started laughing again when Chandler lightly tickled him.

Monica held Eli's face and kissed him. "Good night baby."

Chandler turned Eli right side up and started up the stairs. They took turns every night putting Eli to bed. He had to read Eli a story first and then he would go right to sleep without any problems. They considered themselves pretty lucky to have such a great little boy.

Monica went to the bedroom she shared with Chandler to wait for him with a cup of hot chocolate. She had to admit, at first she was a little self-conscious about gaining weight. But now her stomach was getting bigger and there was no hiding the fact a baby was growing in there. She even started feeling the baby move quite frequently. She felt bad though that Chandler hadn't felt anything yet. He wanted to so bad. She could tell.

Chandler stood in the door way and watched Monica for a moment. She had her hot chocolate in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She was probably tracking the crib they ordered a couple days ago. She couldn't wait for it to get here. When she looked at him and started talking, he knew he was right.

"The estimated delivery time is in three days." She smiled.

"Great." He got into bed next to her, slid really close and began kissing her neck.

She took one more sip and put the cup of hot chocolate down. The touch of his lips on her neck made her melt. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Chandler." She said softly. Her heart was beating faster now, she was really into it and didn't want it to end.

"Hmm?" He got on his hands and knees and moved to other side of her neck. He didn't want to stop. He never seemed to be able to get enough of her.

She really didn't want to ruin the moment but on the other hand, she didn't want Chandler to miss an opportunity either. "The baby is really kicking like crazy. I think you'll be able to feel it now."

He moved away from her neck and laid so he was laying up on his elbow and he put his hand on her stomach where she had led him to.

"Do you feel it?" She asked hopeful. The poor guy had been trying to feel for weeks now.

"I do." He smiled. "I really do." He kept his hand there and the baby kept kicking at that very spot. "Wow this baby sure is strong." He remembered how lazy Eli could be in the womb. He kicked but not as hard as this one did. Also, he didn't kick often either. The doctor had said it was normal though, Eli was just lazy. He sure wasn't that way now though.

Monica nodded and traced her finger over her stomach. "You're going to be the complete opposite of your brother, aren't you little one?"

Chandler laid his head on her stomach and Monica played with his hair. "I don't know if the mood is ruined now, but I would love if you would kiss my neck some more."

He lifted his head up and smiled at her. Even though the only thing that was getting bigger was her stomach, he could still see changes in her and he loved it. He could see that her breast were fuller. If it was even possible, her skin was glowing and her hips were curvier. He loved it. Pregnancy really looked good on her. "The mood is never ruined." He kissed her lips twice before moving back to her neck.

Monica lightly scratched his back as he kissed her neck, carefully kissing every inch of her neck. No matter how many times he did that to her, she still would get the chills and get butterflies as if they were newly together.

As he kissed her neck, his hands were slowly sliding up the back of her shirt. With one swift move, her bra was un hooked and off. It went on the floor as close to the hamper as he could get without looking.

"Wait." Monica said stopping him. She was already out of breath. She didn't know if it was from what Chandler was doing to her at the moment or if it was because being pregnant made her get out of breath easier these days.

He looked confused. "What is it?"

"The door is open. If Eli were to wake up with a bad dream-"

Before Monica could finish her sentence, Chandler got up, shut and locked the door just in case. He got on Monica and started kissing her again. Pretty soon the kissing became more intense and clothes started coming off. They tried their best to keep quiet.


	7. Cookies

**Thank you for reviewing**

Christmas music played through the house and outside, the snow was falling at a steady pace.

Eli pulled his stool to the counter and stood on it so he could see the cookies that were on the counter. They were Christmas cookies. Some were shaped like Christmas trees, some were bells, some were mistletoe, some were presents and some were little snowmen.

Monica rolled Eli's sleeves up. "Are you ready to decorate them?" She had red, green, white, silver and gold frosting for decorating.

Eli smiled widely at what was on the counter. "Yes and then we can eat them?"

Monica nodded. "We sure can."

Eli began decorating with the help of Monica. "How many days until Christmas mommy?"

"Only 2 more days." She handed him the sprinkles from the cabinet.

"I can't wait. I'll wake up early and wake you and daddy up." He smiled.

Monica laughed. "I'm sure you will." He always woke up early on Christmas. Sometimes even before the sun rose for the day. And if they were lucky, sometimes they would lay him down with them and he would sleep a little longer until the sun rise.

"Can I eat one?" He asked, practically jumping up and down.

She handed him a small one considering it was almost his bedtime. It was a bell that he decorated gold with a few red sprinkles. "Here buddy."

"Ooh my favorite." He took a bite, frosting going on his face. Then he handed it to his mom. "Here mommy, you take a bite. The baby will like it."

Monica took a small bite of his cookie. "Very good. You did a good job."

He smiled, very proud of himself. "When will daddy be home?"

"He has to work late tonight." She pushed his hair back. "He won't be home until you go to bed tonight but he'll be here in the morning when you wake up in the morning."

Eli nodded sadly. He didn't like going to bed before his dad came home.

Monica wet a napkin and wiped his face off. "Bath time. Then I'll read you a story before bed. Ok?"

He hoped down. "Ok."

Once his bath was done, Monica red him a 'Thomas the train' book. She gave him his favorite stuffed animal, gave him a kiss and turned his night light on. Then she left. She checked on him a few minutes later and he was sound asleep.

When she walked into the living room, she saw headlights outside. Chandler was finally home from work after a long day. When the front door opened, a cold breeze came in.

"Hey." He quickly shut the door and took his jacket off and put it in the coat closet. He brought her into a hug. "Sorry I had to work late. Eli already in bed?"

"Yeah he's asleep but look what we made." She took his hand and led him into the kitchen to show him the Christmas cookies. "Eli made this one for you." She pointed to a green tree that had daddy written in silver.

Chandler chuckled and picked it up and took a bite. "Tasty too." He put his arm around Monica and they both went to sit on the couch together.

Monica felt so relaxed against him, she could feel herself falling asleep until she sat up suddenly. "Oh my gosh, son of a-"

Chandler looked alarmed. "What is it?"

"I'm fine, sorry. The baby decided to use my ribs as a drum." She rubbed her stomach. "That hurt."

He kissed the side of her head and gently tickled her stomach. "Be nice to your mommy kiddo."

She kissed him. "I missed you today." She kissed him again.

He smiled against her lips. "Oh yeah."

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

He held her face and began making out with her. They had been having so much sex lately. He wasn't complaining though. Sex with his wife was always pleasant. Just about every night in fact. He hoped it didn't go away anytime soon.

"Want to go upstairs?" He mumbled against her lips.

She unbuttoned his shirt and put her hands on his chest. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

He frowned. "What are you talking about? Why would I think that?"

"Every day, I just want to have sex with you. Once Eli is in bed, it's all I can think about." She told him quietly.

He rubbed her arms. "I don't think you're crazy. I think your hormones are all over the place because you're pregnant." He kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. How is it you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I'm just that good. But yes I would love to go upstairs with you."

She got off of him and stood up.

"Oh wait. I got something today. You go upstairs and I will be right there." He pinched her butt and ran out in the cold to his truck.

Monica hurried up the stairs as fast as she could. She went in their room, lit some candles and changed took her clothes off so she was just in her lacy black bra and underwear. Then got on the bed to wait for him.

She rubbed her stomach when she felt the baby get hiccups. "Not now." She whispered. She could feel it and she knew that sometimes her stomach would twitch, which even though this was their second baby Chandler still found it amazing.

Chandler's mouth dropped open when he saw Monica.

Monica smiled and noticed a bag in his hands. "Is that for me?"

He was so distracted with how beautiful she looked. "Uh yeah here." He handed it to her.

She pulled out a pink onesie and soft blanket.

"Aww this is so cute." She told him.

He kissed her forehead. "I wanted to be the first one to get our daughter something." They found out a couple days ago that they were having a girl this time.

She held his face and kissed him repeatedly. "I love it."

He took it from her and put it on the dresser so he would remember to put them in the nursery. He shut and locked the door, then he went to the foot of the bed. He started with her toes, then he kissed her slowly all the way up to her lips. He took his time.

She moaned quietly when he hit certain spots. When he got to her lips, she quickly started taking his clothes off and tossing them around the room.

Once he went inside her, they took their time and enjoying their night together.


	8. bubble bath

**Thank you for reviewing **

Monica felt like a wreck. Today was Eli's 5th birthday and his party. This year his birthday was on a Saturday so they were able to celebrate on the day. He was only turning 5 and Monica found herself crying many times throughout the day. She knew it was only because of her hormones. That's what being 7 months pregnant does to you.

Eli's friends were now home for the day except for his two best friends, Jake and Anthony. Jake was from his pre k class and Anthony just lived a few houses down. The two boys were going to spend the night. The boys were in Eli's room playing games. He had a big room with a lot of space.

Chandler walked into the room to check on them. "You boys don't be too loud ok?"

They all nodded and Eli said, "Yes daddy."

"Ok bedtime is in an hour." He said leaving the room.

He walked in the living room and over to the couch. He sat down and rubbed the back of Monica's head. "How you holding up baby?"

She frowned. "I can't believe he's 5." She took her napkin and dabbed her eyes, careful not to ruin her make-up. "I'm sorry, I can't believe I am crying over this."

He brought her into a hug. "You have nothing to apologize for. You have a human growing inside of you. I think you are entitled to be a little hormonal." There was a couple seconds of silence before Chandler spoke again. "Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?"

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Can we just cuddle right here on the couch for a little while?"

He nodded and got himself comfortable. "Of course."

She laid in his arms the best she could. She felt the baby move inside of her like she was trying to find a new spot to be comfortable once Monica had moved.

As they laid there, Chandler rubbed her back, played with her hair and kept reminding her how beautiful she was to him.

After a while, he kissed the top of her head when he noticed her breathing became softer. He knew she was falling asleep. "Go up to bed. I have to go put the boys to bed and I'll be there soon."

She sat up and noticed it was only 9. She sighed. "I'll go read for a little bit." Even though she was tired, she really didn't want to go to bed at the same time as her 5 year old.

Chandler put the boys to bed and then went to get his pajamas on. Monica was reading one of her many books on pregnancy and she had her nightly cup of a hot beverage. Sometimes it was hot chocolate and other times it was hot tea. He got into his side of the bed and kissed her cheek.

She put her book on her lap and looked at him. "Have I mean lately?"

"No why?" He was telling the truth, surprisingly she had been in a good mood and hardly complaining. Just like she was with Eli.

She picked up the book and pointed to the paragraph she was reading. "Look, it says that towards the end, women are tired of being pregnant by now and have mood swings. They often take their frustrations out on their partner."

He rubbed her arm. "I can assure you, that you are nothing like that."

She smiled. "Promise?"

He nodded. "Yes, I promise."

She smiled again, satisfied with the answer he gave her and put the book back on the night stand.

Chandler stared at her stomach for a moment when she was done reaching over to put the book back. It wasn't it's perfectly round shape at the moment. From what it looked like to him, the baby was balled up on just one side.

He gently raised her shirt up and ran his hand over the bulge that was on the side of her stomach. "Is that the baby?"

She nodded. She looked at her stomach and she too noticed how weird it looked right now.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. It had been 5 years since she was pregnant with Eli, he forgot these things.

"It's not that it hurts. It's more uncomfortable than anything." She said, trying to find a less uncomfortable position.

He kept his hand there, rubbing it gently. "What body part do you think that is?"

She put her hand next to his and gently pushed on it. "Her whole backside is pushed against me."

He smiled and kissed where his daughter visibly was at the moment. "Ok little one, I am sure you're comfortable right now but your mommy isn't." He gave the bulge a gentle push and the baby moved right away, causing her stomach to be back to its original perfect shape.

"Better?" He asked.

She sighed. "Much better but now she's kicking like crazy." She took his hand and put it where their daughter was being extra active. "All I want to do is sleep."

Keeping his hand there he said, "I know how to help."

She looked at him hopeful. "What's your idea?"

"A nice hot bath with yours truly." He winked.

She rubbed the back of his neck and looked at him lovingly. "That sounds perfect."

He gave her a quick kiss before getting up off the bed. "Stay here." He went into the bathroom and turned the hot water on in their large bathtub. He grabbed the bubble bath that was under the sink and put a squirt in. Then he took a couple candles from their bedroom and lit them in the bathroom. Once it was filled and the perfect warm temperature, he went to get Monica. "It's ready my love."

"You're the best." She got off the bed and got undressed. So did Chandler.

He helped her sit in the tub and then he eased in behind her. She leaned against him, bubbles covering their bodies. Her stomach was the only thing poking out through the bubbles. Chandler put his hand on her stomach. "Maybe now she'll settle down."

She put her hand on his. "Hopefully." She kissed his cheek. "You're amazing. Not many husbands would do this you know."

He smiled. "It's the least I could do. I mean after all, you are giving me another kid to love. And you have to do the hard part. All I did was the fun part. The conceiving part." He started massaging her shoulders.

She closed her eyes. This whole thing was very relaxing. "Not that I don't love this but if you don't stop, I will end up falling asleep."

He chuckled and kissed her temple. "If you do, I won't let you drowned. I'll just carry you to bed."


	9. feeling beautiful

**Thank you for reviewing. I seriously love reading reviews so much**

Today was Eli's first baseball game of the season. He had really wanted to play baseball and now he was finally old enough to play. So Chandler bought him a mitt, a ball and a bat to practice with.

The whole way home, Eli talked in the backseat about how much fun he had.

When they got home, even though Monica wasn't complaining, he could still tell she was exhausted. He lightly squeezed her shoulder. "How about pizza for dinner?"

"Yay." Eli cheered. Like most kids, it was one of his favorite foods.

Monica looked relieved that she didn't have to cook. She only had 5 weeks to go and Chandler was still trying to figure out how much more her stomach would stretch to make room for their growing baby. He felt bad for her.

"Pizza sounds great." She smiled.

He kissed her. "Ok I will order it." He said walking into the kitchen.

Monica sat on the couch and Eli cuddled up to her. He laid against her under her arm.

Monica played with his hair. "I love you buddy. You did a great job today."

"I love you too mommy." Not knowing where to put his arm, he rested it on top of her stomach and he felt a couple strong kicks. He sat up quickly and looked at his mom a little startled. "Why did she do that?" He stared at her stomach like he was waiting for something to happen.

Monica chuckled. "She knew your arm was there. Maybe she wanted to say hello to you."

Eli still looked confused. "She knows I'm here?"

Monica nodded. "She does."

Eli smiled. "Cool." He moved closer to her and patted her stomach. "Hi, I'm your brother. My name is Eli and I am 5. Please come out soon so we can play."

Monica felt her eyes tear up a bit. Eli would talk to his sister for a little bit, then she would start kicking a little until he started talking to her again.

Monica rubbed Eli's back. "Honey, you should go change out of your baseball clothes."

He frowned and stood up. "Ok mommy."

Chandler walked into the living room and put his hands on Monica's shoulders, lightly massaging them.

Monica tilted her head back so she could look at him. "Did you hear that?"

He smiled. "Yeah that was sweet. He really loves his sister." He ran his fingers across her stomach. "And it seems she loves her brother already too." He walked over to the other side of the couch to sit with her. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

Before Monica could answer, Eli came bouncing over and stood in front of them. "I want to help pick out her name."

Monica and Chandler both smiled at the fact that Eli wanted to be so involved. They loved that he already adored his sister so much.

Chandler grabbed him and put him on his lap. "What would you like to name your sister buddy?"

Eli tapped his index finger on his chin. "I like Savannah."

"That's pretty." Monica told him.

Chandler gave him a high five. "Yeah, we'll put it on our list of names."

Eli gave his input so now he was ready to go play, he got off his dads lap and went to his room to play with his toys.

Chandler moved closer to Monica and put his arms around her shoulder. "I have a couple names as well."

Monica looked up at him. "What are they?"

"Well, I like Lilly, I also like Avery." He rested his head on hers.

Monica put her hand on his leg. "Those are pretty. I narrowed some names down too. I like Olivia and Emma."

Chandler smiled. "Ok so now we have a decision to make. Savannah, Lilly, Avery, Oliva or Emma."

Monica sighed. They were all so pretty. "I don't think we'll know until we see her. Like with Eli, when we first saw him, we knew that he looked like an Eli."

Chandler ran his fingers through her hair. "Ok." He rested his hand on her stomach and frowned. "Why doesn't she kick as much as she used to?"

She ran her hand over the side of her stomach where their daughter seemed to like to rest lately. "She's getting bigger, there's less room for her. She still moves around plenty though." She took his hand and placed it on the side where an elbow was clearly jabbing her. "Do you feel that?"

He nodded. "Wow, what is that?"

"Her elbow." Monica gave her a little nudge in hopes she would move.

Chandler winced. "Doesn't sound fun."

She shook her head.

"Isn't it all worth it though?" He looked at her attentively.

She touched his chin, where he was now growing facial hair. She found it rather hot. "It is, even though right now I look unbelievably huge."

He shook his head. "Monica Bing, you never will look unbelievably huge."

She smiled. "You think so?"

"Yes and I can prove it to you." He kissed her fingers.

Chills went down her spine. "How?"

"Well." He rubbed her fingers and slid up her arm. "Tonight, once Eli goes to bed I will take you to bed or to the bath or anywhere else you would like and make you feel wonderful."

She smiled. Man, she got lucky with having such a great husband. "Might be a little hard." She gestured to her stomach.

He shrugged. "It will be alright. There are other positions we can try though to make you feel more comfortable."

She leaned over and kissed him. "You've been doing your research."

He nodded. "I sure have. So, what do you say?"

"Ok." She kissed his ear.

After dinner, after Chandler and Eli played, after Eli's back and after Eli went to bed, Chandler brought Monica to the room where they both took their clothes off.

She rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's try this in the bath."

His eyes widened and he smiled. "Alright."

He started a bubble bath and lit a bunch of candles. He got in the bath and then helped Monica in. He sat down and Monica sat on his legs facing him.

She rubbed his chest and he began kissing her. They were kissing and feeling around each other's bodies. As they made out, Chandler slowly went in, careful not to hurt her in any way.

She gasped and made happy sounds.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked.

She smiled against his lips. "Not at all."

Sex with him was always great but sex with him when she was pregnant seemed to be even better.

They started breathing harder as Monica went up and down on him. Chandler pulled her as close as he could without her stomach getting in the way.

"That was amazing." Monica said out of breath once it was all over.

Chandler nodded, almost unable to speak. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled at him.


	10. dinner

**Thank you for reviewing **

Two weeks, just two more weeks until the new addition to the Bing family was due. But really at this point, she could come now or she could even come late. It just all depends. They were both getting anxious from waiting. Even Eli couldn't wait. Chandler finished the nursery. It got painted and all the furniture and toys are now in there.

Chandler put his hand on Monica's leg as they drove down the road. They just finished dropping Eli off with Monica's parents for a couple of hours. Once at a red light, Chandler looked over at Monica. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded. "It's just dinner with our friend's honey." It was rare now that they all had their own little families that they got to see each other. So they all agreed to have dinner before Monica had the baby.

He shrugged, "I know but-"

She stopped him from talking. "I don't think it will but if anything were to happen during dinner, the hospital is just right down the road." She rubbed his cheek. "Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy some dinner with our friends."

He patted her leg and put it back on the steering wheel. She was the one that would have to go through child birth and somehow she seemed calmer than he did right now.

He envied her right now.

They finally arrived at a restaurant called 'Robert'. It's a very colorful restaurant that looks over New York City. It's very beautiful. Monica and Chandler hadn't been there since they were dating.

He put his hand on the small of her back as they walked in. They walked up to the hostess.

"We have a reservation. The name is Geller." Chandler told the well-dressed man.

The man looked over his list for the 6 o' clock reservations. "Ah yes a party of 6. Follow me please." He started walking to where the seats were.

Mike was out of town doing a gig. So it was just the 6 of them.

Monica and Chandler were surprised to see everyone else already seated.

"We aren't late, are we?" Monica asked as Chandler pulled out a chair for her to sit. She had been forgetful lately with just about everything. Pregnancy brain. It was a perfect thing to blame her forgetfulness on.

Rachel shook her head. "No we all just live closer its ok." Rachel smiled at how big Monica was. It was at least a month since they had last seen each other. "Aw hi little baby, please come out soon."

"Do you have a name picked out?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes." Chandler traced designs on Monica's back.

"Ooh tell us." Rachel said, barely able to contain her excitement.

Monica laughed. "Actually, you'll just have to find out when she gets here."

"Yeah." Chandler agreed. "We are keeping it a secret."

Phoebe and Rachel both gasped and said the same thing at the same time. "Now why would you do that?"

"You'll just know when she's born." Monica lifted the menu to look at it. She frowned and looked at Chandler. "Why do I have to come here pregnant? Everything looks so good."

Chandler laughed. "Get what you want. We can always bring home leftovers."

Monica briefly put her head on Chandler's shoulder. "You're amazing."

As they ate dinner, Chandler kept touching Monica on her back, or her leg, occasionally her stomach. She couldn't help it but when he touched her, she suddenly couldn't wait to just get home.

"Can we go?" She whispered in his ear when everyone was finished eating and they had talked some. Phoebe even tried again to get the name.

"What? Are you ok?" He asked suddenly looking alarm but still keeping his voice low.

"I'm fine. Don't laugh but I just really want you right now." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Ok we can go."

Monica looked at her friends, chatting away. She leaned back in her seat and rested her hand on top of her stomach. "Well guys it's been great catching up with you but I am so tired. I just really want to get home." She didn't like lying to her friends but she couldn't tell them that she wanted to go home just to have sex with her husband.

"Of course." Ross leaned over and kissed Monica's cheek.

"Let us know when you go into labor." Joey said. He walked over to where she sat and hugged her, then Chandler.

"Do you think she'll come soon?" Rachel asked.

Monica frowned. "No." With Eli, she just knew a couple days before she had him that it would be soon. Nothing yet with this one though.

"Just don't forget to call us." Phoebe said.

Monica eased herself up with the help of Chandler. "Don't worry we will call you guys." She smiled.

They said their goodbyes. Then Monica linked her arm with Chandler's and they left.

"Ready to go get our little boy?" Chandler asked when he started the car.

Monica smiled at a picture her mom just sent her of Eli. "Oh honey." She showed him. "He fell asleep. My mom said he can just stay there tonight. He has some stuff over there and we can come get him in the morning. I don't want to wake him."

He rubbed the back of her head. "Ok babe."

They got home and Monica put her arms around his waist. "I know we just had sex last night but I would really love to again."

He put his hand on her butt and rubbed it. "Of course darling." He happily led Monica to their bedroom. He didn't care how many times they had sex, he would never get tired of it, or of her for that matter.

She laid on her side that was more comfortable for her lately. He laid facing her on his side too and began kissing her like he never wanted to stop.

Their kiss broke when they heard their doorbell ring.

Chandler groaned. "I'll see who it is."

She played with his tie. "Hurry back."

He kissed her once more, then he went to answer the door. "This better be important." He mumbled as he was unlocking the door. He opened it to see the lady that lived right next door. Kathy, or at least he thought that's what her name was.

"I'm sorry to bother you but can you help me. I locked my keys in my house." She said.

"Yeah I can help." He went next door with her and helped her pick the lock. After a couple minutes, it was open.

She hugged him. "Thank you so much."

He nodded. "Of course, I should probably get back home now."

She smiled. "Ok thanks again."

He hurried back home and ran into their bedroom. And of course, Monica was sound asleep. Snoring softly. He walked over, kissed her forehead and covered her up.

She was so beautiful, he could just watch her sleep for hours.

**By the way, I looked up restaurants in New York and that one is real. It looks nice.**


	11. two days past

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Phoebe: Kathy isn't the same as on the show **

Despite Monica's wishes, she had been on maternity leave for about a week now and despite her telling Chandler she was fine, he did most of his work from his computer at home. He wanted to be there, just in case anything were to happen. He still had to go to work for meetings. As much as Monica didn't want to admit it, she was bored when he had a meeting to go to. With Eli in school and everyone at work, she had nothing to do but sit around and watch TV.

Her doctor and boss said just to relax at home and wait for the baby. But it's two days past her due date and nothing.

Monica got in bed with Eli to read him a bedtime story. He got some new books from the book fair at school. Her and Chandler must have read them a hundred times by now.

Eli put his hand on Monica's stomach, which by now seemed like if she had gotten any bigger her stomach would pop. "Mommy, maybe my sister will like the story too."

Monica smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Maybe she will."

"Will she come out soon?" He asked. It was a question Eli had been asking for a couple days now. He was getting very anxious.

Monica sighed. "I hope so. It could be at any time now."

Eli smiled. "I hope I am awake for it."

Monica couldn't help but smile at him. Poor little guy had no idea how long this could really take when it happened. "Grandma and Grandpa Geller will be here with you but you can come up to the hospital when she's born."

He frowned. "But I'll be a good boy."

She put her arm around him and brought him into a hug. "Honey, I know you will be but babies take a while to get here usually. Now let's read your story so you can go to bed."

"Ok mommy." He laid his head against the side of her stomach. "We can listen to the story together baby sister."

Monica's eyes filled with tears at all the cuteness with Eli. She could feel the baby shift closer to where Eli was. They were already bonding it seemed like.

By the time the story was over, Eli was sound asleep. She carefully moved his head off her stomach and put it on his pillow. She then carefully eased herself off the bed.

When she walked into the hallway, Chandler was standing there smiling. She gasped and hit him. "You scared me."

"Sorry, I just really wanted to hear you read to Eli. It's always sweet." He smiled.

She rubbed his cheek. "I can't wait to see Eli and the baby together."

He put his hand on her back and led him to their bedroom. "Either can I."

She sat on the bed and got comfortable, well as comfortable as you can get when you're nine months pregnant.

"Anything I can do?" He asked. He could tell she wasn't comfortable and he could tell she was tired of being pregnant by now. Still, she never complained. She was amazing to him.

She shook her head. "No, I am tired though. Would it be completely stupid for me to go to bed at 8:30?"

He laughed. "Not at all." He kissed her head and helped her get covered up. "Are you ok though?"

She yawned. "Yes, just tired."

After falling asleep quickly, Monica woke up and it was almost six in the morning. Wow she hadn't slept that long in such a long time. It's amazing what being nine months pregnant can do to you and how it can make you feel so drained, so fast.

The air was filled with the smell of pancakes. Chandler was always helpful but even more so these last couple of weeks. All he wanted was for Monica to be relaxed.

She got up and went into the kitchen after using the bathroom. She was greeted by two smiling faces.

Eli got up and hugged his mom. "Good morning mommy. I'm going to school soon."

She rubbed his head. "I know you are buddy. Be good today."

He nodded. "I will." He kissed her stomach. "Good morning baby sister."

Chandler put his hands on Eli's shoulders. "She's not even here yet and you're already a great big brother son."

Eli hopped back over to his chair to finish his breakfast. "I hope she's nice."

Monica laughed. "I'm sure she will be."

"You still look tired." Chandler rubbed the back of Monica's neck. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She eased herself into the chair.

He didn't look convinced but didn't ask again. Once Eli finished eating, Chandler helped him tie his shoes. He was getting better at it but couldn't do it all the way by himself yet.

"Give mommy a kiss goodbye." He said standing up.

Eli walked over and gave her a hug and kiss. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too." She started kissing him all over his face, making him laugh.

She let go of him. "Ok kiddo, go before you're late."

Once Eli was at school, Chandler started driving home. He had the heat on in the car and the windows were a little foggy. He couldn't wait for warmer weather.

He walked in the house, rubbing his hands together. "It's not as cold as it has been but it's still pretty cold."

Monica laughed, she opened her mouth to speak but gasped instead.

Chandler immediately went to her side by sitting in the chair next to her. "Are you ok? Was that a contraction?"

She nodded, all the pain she felt from having Eli was suddenly flowing back into her mind. She couldn't think about that though. She had to just keep calm and focus on what was going on right now.

She could feel his shaky hands holding onto hers.

"I think you should time them." She panted, feeling another one coming on.

As it ended, she could hear him telling her to breathe. Gosh she loved this man.

He put his forehead against hers. "We're going to have a baby." He smiled.

Her smile matched his and she took a deep breath. "Yes we are." She whispered. She was excited to finally meet their baby but also nervous. She could tell he felt the same way. He just seemed calmer than her.

He was in fact her rock.


	12. baby girl

**Thank you for reviewing **

It was 8am and they were on the way to the hospital. Chandler timed it a couple weeks ago, it took 25 minutes to get there. When they got there, Monica got into a room fast when Chandler told the lady up front that her contractions were five minutes apart from each other and lasting thirty seconds long. The nurse said she was most likely in labor during the night and didn't realize it.

Chandler stood by Monica with his hand gently in hers so she could easily squeeze it when a contraction would come.

"Would you call my parents and ask if they can pick Eli up when he gets out of school at 2?" She asked.

He rubbed her leg. "Yeah honey." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and when he called Judy picked up the phone immediately. While on the phone with her, he kept his eyes on Monica who had her eyes closed for the time being. He knew she wasn't sleeping but she was resting until the next contraction came. After talking with her for a short time, he hung up the phone. He sat on the edge of Monica's hand once again, taking her hand into his.

He used his other hand, to move the hair out of her face. "Your parents will pick Eli up so now all you have to focus on is getting that baby out."

She smiled weakly. "How are you so calm?"

He smiled back at her. "It's my job. I'm focusing on you."

She rubbed her thumb on top of his hand. "That's-"She stopped talking and her face scrunched up in pain. She could feel her whole body tense up.

Chandler took his free hand and rubbed her leg as he continually told her to breathe. "You're doing great honey." He told her when it was finally over.

"Where's my doctor? Why isn't she here yet?" Monica said breathlessly.

He kissed her hand. "When I talked to her, she said she was on her way."

About 20 minutes later, Dr. Riley showed up. "Sorry, the traffic out there was crazy." She looked at Monica's chart. "Ok you have been here for three hours and when a nurse checked you last, you were at a 4 correct?"

"Yes." Chandler answered for Monica.

"Ok." She put her gloves on and lifted the sheet up. "Ok now you're at a 5."

Monica groaned and Chandler rubbed her cheek. "It's ok Mon, it's still progress."

Dr. Riley stood up and threw her gloves in the trash. "He's right Monica and you don't have to lay here if you don't want to. Just don't ware yourself out so you aren't too tired to push. Also there's a ball in the corner of the room that you can lightly bounce on if you want. That can also move things along."

"Thank you." Monica managed to say before she was in pain once again.

Dr. Riley stayed in the room until it was over. "You're doing great Monica."

Monica collapsed against the pillows as chandler dabbed a wet wash cloth to her face. "That's what Chandler keeps saying but I don't think so."

Dr. Riley giggled. "Listen to him, you are. I'll be back soon to check on you." She said before leaving.

With the help of Chandler, they walked around the room a little and she got on the ball for a little bit.

"Are you ready to get back in the bed?" Chandler asked. Her contractions were getting stronger and he could tell how tired she looked.

She nodded and when he helped her stand up from sitting on the ball, her water finally broke.

Dr. Riley came in shortly after and she was already at a 7. Monica and chandler were so happy to hear that considering it was now in the afternoon. She had been there for six hours now, waiting for this baby to born.

Monica was also relieved that Dr. Riley told their friends to wait in the waiting room until after the baby had been born. Monica loved her friends very much but right now, she just wanted to be alone with her husband.

"Ugh I forgot how bad this hurts." She said as her breathing finally returned normal after another contraction came to an end.

Chandler ran his fingers through her hair. "I know that you're in a lot of pain but I am so proud of you."

She smiled and nuzzled her face against his chest. "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too honey."

Chandler panicked when Monica gasped out in pain. The pain was seeming much different than it had before.

This time, it almost felt like his hand was breaking but he wasn't going to complain about it. He was sure that the pain he was feeling was nothing compared to child birth.

All he could do was be there for her. He just wished that he could somehow do more.

"Get the Dr." She said when she was finally able to talk, even though she could barely get the words out.

He suddenly was alarmed, more so then he had been this entire time. "What? Why? Is everything ok?"

"I really – think- I – need- to –push." She cried out, trying to take deep breaths in between words.

He quickly shot paged for Dr. Riley to come in. It was crazy, one minute they were coming three minutes apart and she was able to rest in between them. Now all of a sudden, they seem to be coming every minute with very little breaks and Monica is sure their daughter is making her way out.

Dr. Riley rushed in the room.

"She says the baby is coming right now." Chandler told her, still panicked but trying his best to stay as calm as possible.

"Ok let's see." She put her gloves on and sat on her stool at Monica's feet. "Ok you're at 10 now. This baby is ready to come."

Chandler smiled and kissed Monica's forehead.

They took her to the delivery room. Chandler was so helpful the entire time. He held her hand, he let her lean against him, he wiped the sweat from her forehead, he whispered words of encouragement in her ear and helped her sit up some when it was time to push.

After thirty minutes of pushing, their daughter was finally born.

"Do you have a name?" The nurse asked, when the baby was nuzzled in Monica's arms. Chandler had his arm around her shoulders, not taking his eyes off the new baby.

Monica touched her cheek gently. "Yes, Emma Savannah Bing."

The nurse smiled. "Lovely name."

Emma Savannah Bing

Born on March 19 at 9:32pm

Weighing 7lbs 2oz


	13. sibling time

**Thank you for reviewing **

**I'm moving at the beginning of next month and have been doing so much packing.  
>Ugh<strong>

Chandler sat on the edge of the bed. One arm around Monica's shoulders and the other on their new daughter Emma who rested peacefully in Monica's arms.

"She's so perfect." Monica whispered.

Chandler nodded. "She looks so much like you."

Monica smiled. "I'm surprised the gang hasn't come in here yet."

Chandler laughed. "When I went in the waiting room to tell them that she's been born, I told them just to give us a little bit."

Monica smiled gratefully. She just wanted a few minutes alone with her little family. She wished that Eli was there as well but being that it was almost 10 at night, he was asleep. "I can't wait for Eli to see her in the morning."

Monica and Chandler both looked up when they heard the door opening. Sure enough, it was the smiling faces of their friends just eager to see the new baby.

They all stood by the bed just looking at her.

Monica really didn't want to give her for someone else to hold but she reluctantly handed the baby to Rachel who eagerly had her arms out.

Rachel held the baby close. "Oh she's so cute." She gushed.

Shortly after that Ross had her, then Joey, Phoebe and lastly Mike. They were all saying how cute she looked.

While Mike had her and he was gently rocking back and forth, she started to get a little fussy. Mike's eyes suddenly grew big. He wasn't too sure about what to do.

Chandler got up from his spot next to Monica and took Emma from Mike. Chandler put her against his chest and kissed the top of her head where she had a little bit of brown hair. "What's wrong Emma?" He asked softly. He walked over to Monica. "I think she's hungry babe." Chandler continued to gently bounce her while Monica took one arm out of her hospital gown after she put the blanket over her so she wouldn't be exposed.

Joey turned around. "Do you have to breast feed right now?" The thought of it really grossed him out.

Chandler just shook his head. "Joey, she has to eat."

"Maybe we should go." Ross said, knowing how uncomfortable Joey was right now.

Everyone said congratulations and gave their hugs and kisses and left for the night with the promise that they would try and come back tomorrow.

Once they were gone, Monica removed the blanket off of her since it was just her and Chandler in the room.

Chandler sat back down with Monica and gently touched Emma's cheek. "She sure is hungry."

Monica leaned back against him. "Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten today."

He shrugged. "I couldn't just leave to eat, you were having a baby today."

She smiled at him. "Yes, I know but now she's here. Go eat."

"No." He started rubbing her back. "I don't really want to leave. They are going to be giving you food soon. I'll eat then." He looked down at Emma again. "I haven't had to share those since Eli was born."

She laughed. "I think you'll be ok."

The next morning, Monica woke up to Chandler softly talking to Emma. She opened her eyes to see Chandler walking back and forth with her. She did well for her first night. She only woke up twice in the middle of night and let her parents sleep until 8.

Chandler smiled when he saw Monica awake. "She just woke up. I thought I would try and keep her occupied while you slept a little longer."

Monica slowly sat up in the bed. She was pretty sore from yesterday and Chandler brought Emma over for breakfast. "I bet my parents will be here soon."

Chandler nodded. "They're on the way. They called to make sure Emma was here and that you weren't in labor still. They are bringing you and I breakfast from Denny's."

Monica smiled, she was so happy that she didn't have to eat hospital food for breakfast this morning.

A little while later, Eli came into the room with a huge smile on his face. Chandler picked him right away and kissed him.

Jack and Judy gave Chandler a quick hug and went right over to see Monica and Emma. They gushed over Emma before sitting on the little sofa that was in the room so Eli could have his time to get acquainted with Emma.

"I missed you buddy, are you ready to meet your sister?" Chandler asked.

Eli nodded with his arms around his father's neck. "Yes."

"Ok." Chandler put Eli on the bed next to Monica.

She immediately put her free arm around him and he cuddled close to her. "This is Emma. What do you think about her?"

Knowing how delicate babies are, Eli carefully touched her arm. "I like her. Can I hold her?"

"Yes but you can't move and you have to be very careful." Monica told him.

Chandler helped position Eli's arms and Monica carefully gave her to Eli.

Emma opened her eyes for a little bit then she yawned and closed them again.

Eli frowned. "Why is she going back to bed?"

Chandler laughed. "Because buddy, she is only 12 hours old. She's still new."

Eli nodded even though he didn't quite understand. "Can you come home now please?" He loved being with his grandparents but he really wanted to be with his parents and sister.

Monica sighed, she really missed Eli. "I would love to come home right now and be with you but I can't leave until the Dr. says it's alright to."

Eli frowned. "But when will that be?"

Monica played with his slightly spiked hair. "I don't know. It shouldn't be too much longer though. I will probably be home tonight."

Seeing that Eli was starting to get a little antsy, Chandler took Emma from her and handed her over to Judy.

"She looks just like Monica did when she was born." Judy smiled.

Jack nodded. "She sure does. So beautiful."

Eli cuddled up against Monica. "Can I stay?"

Chandler tapped his foot, making his batman shoes light up. "You have to leave with grandpa and grandma buddy."

"Won't you miss me?" Eli asked sadly.

Chandler looked at Monica and could see tears filling up in her eyes. He knew it was her hormones so he decided to change the subject. "Yes we'll miss you." He pulled out his wallet and handed him $20. "Here now grandma and grandpa can take you somewhere fun." He winked at Jack and Judy.

"Can we go somewhere?" Eli smiled.

Jack smiled back. "We sure can."

They said their goodbyes and left.

Chandler took Emma and put her in her little bed, then handed Monica her breakfast. He got his own and sat on the chair by her bed.

Monica sighed. "I can't wait to go home to be with both our kids."

Chandler gently squeezed her leg. "Me either my love."


	14. Adjusting

**Thank you for reviewing **

It had been 5 years since there was a baby in the house. Now that they had another one, they had to get used to having a baby around again. It was an adjustment they were all happy about.

It was Saturday and Emma had been home for about a week now. Just like every Saturday, Chandler and Eli sat on the couch with a bowl of captain crunch and they watched cartoons.

"When Emma is older, do you think she'll want to do this with us?" Eli asked with milk on his face.

Chandler wiped Eli's face off. "I don't know, maybe. Would you want her to? Or is this just a guy thing."

Eli shrugged. "Yeah she can do it too. Where is she? She can join the fun now if she wants."

Chandler laughed. "She's sleeping." He looked at the baby monitor and saw Emma sleeping soundly in her crib. They got a video baby monitor, so that they could see her. Monica felt safer that way.

A couple minutes later, Emma started fussing a little bit but before Chandler could get up, Monica was already getting her out of her crib. Chandler showed Eli the monitor. "Your mommy is fast."

Eli nodded. "Maybe she's a superhero."

Chandler shrugged. "Maybe, but more like a mommy superhero."

Eli's eyes lit up. "Yes." He brought his bowl to his mouth and drank his milk until there was none left in his red bowl. Then he showed it to his dad. "All done daddy."

Chandler gave him a high five. "Good job son."

Eli was very proud of himself. He got off the couch and brought his bowl into the kitchen.

"Now that you're done with breakfast, you need to clean your room like mommy told you too." Chandler told him kindly but firmly as well.

"Ok but then we can play more right?" Eli asked.

Chandler nodded. "Yes." He tickled Eli's sides causing him to squeal.

"I can't clean if you tickle me." Eli said laughing.

Chandler tickled him a few more times before stopping. "Fair enough, now go." He said and Eli ran into his room.

He decided to go do the breakfast dishes since Monica was busy with Emma. He smiled when he felt her hand on his back.

"Hey honey." He smiled.

She kissed his back and then went to his side. "Hey." She touched Emma's lips that were just like Chandler's. "Say good morning to daddy."

"Come here princess." He gently took her and kissed her cheek before bringing her close. "We sure do make cute babies." He looked at Monica up and down. "And you look incredible."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, not really believing what he said. "We do make cute babies." Monica stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. "Could you please hold her? She just ate and I would really like a shower."

"Of course. You don't have to ask me." He slapped her butt, causing her to jump. Once Monica was out of the room, he looked at Emma then back at the dishes that needed to be put in the dishwasher. "Daddy can do this one handed, don't you think?"

Emma yawned and closed her eyes.

Chandler smiled. He loved his kids more than anything. "I'll take that as a yes." While he put the dishes in the dishwasher, she didn't move. It was a success.

Once he was done, he went in the living room and sat in his recliner. He put Emma on his chest and covered her up with her baby blanket while she slept. "You know, before you came along and your brother was in school, when mommy would get in the shower, daddy would sneak in there and join her."

A few minutes later, he smelt a foul smell and wrinkled his nose. "You're a very cute baby but these diapers you leave for daddy aren't so cute." He took Emma and went upstairs to her room so he could change her diaper.

While he was changing her, Eli came bouncing in the room.

"Ok daddy, I am done cleaning. We can play now."

Chandler looked down at Eli. He had his shoes on which meant he wanted to go outside and play.

"Just a minute buddy. I'm changing your sister's stinky diaper and mommy is almost done with her shower." Chandler said.

Eli sighed. "But you said that we could play when I was done."

Chandler looked at Eli with a bit of confusion. Usually when him or Monica would tell Eli something, he would say 'ok' in his cute little voice and that would be the end of it.

"I know that's what I said but it will just be a couple minutes." Chandler told him again.

That wasn't the only incident that day when Eli had gotten upset. It happened a couple other times, so chandler took Eli outside and sat him on the hood of his truck.

"What's going on with you?" Chandler asked.

Eli shrugged, not really knowing what Chandler was talking about.

"If me or your mommy are busy with your sister and we can't play when you want to, you seem to be getting upset. What's wrong?" Chandler asked.

Eli twirled his thumbs in his lap. "I thought having a sister would be different. I thought it would be more fun than it is. I thought she would be able to play and that we could all do stuff together."

Chandler sighed, he and Monica hadn't really thought about this. Eli had been so excited when Monica was pregnant that they had just assumed Eli would be just as happy when she was actually here. Maybe even happier but they were clearly wrong.

"Eli, when she is older, she will be able to play. In a couple months, she'll be able to move around and she'll be more fun for you. Your mommy and I will always have time for you. Right now your sister is still very little and she still needs a lot of attention. It won't always be that way but we would like it if you wouldn't get upset like that, ok? Because as soon as we're done doing what we're doing what we're doing, we can play with you."

Eli smiled and hugged Chandler. "I love you daddy."

Chandler held Eli close. It was moments like these that he loved so much. "I love you too baby boy."


	15. graduation

**Thank you for reviewing and your ideas are greatly appreciated. I always make sure and use them in chapters. **

Most days, it was just Emma and Monica at home. Chandler had work after taking a couple weeks off to help and Eli had school. Although, she enjoyed the one on one time with her daughter, she missed her husband and son. She loved when it was the end of the day and it was time for them to be home.

Today was different though. Today Monica was having mixed emotions about Eli's graduation ceremony. He's now done with preschool and will be starting kindergarten in the fall.

Monica just gave two month old Emma a bath and had her on the changing table to get her dressed. She bent down after putting Emma's diaper on and kissed her stomach. "We're going to go see your brother graduate preschool."

Emma just looked at her and smiled.

Monica patted her legs that were starting to get chubby which Monica thought was just adorable. "Yeah, you and your brother need to stop getting so big."

Eli walked into Emma's room. He had on blue jeans that were ironed, a blue plaid shirt, his hair was combed to the side and he was wearing Nike shoes that Chandler bought him a couple days ago.

Monica smiled at him. "You look so handsome buddy. Did daddy get you dressed?"

"Yes." He sat his foot stool in front of the changing table. "He helped me get dressed and he helped with my hair too but I tied my shoes because I am a big boy now."

"You sure are." With one hand on Emma's stomach, she leaned over and kissed Eli's forehead.

Eli made a face. "You can't kiss big boys."

Chandler came behind Monica and put his hands on Monica's waist. "I'm a big boy Eli and I like kisses from mommy."

Monica smiled and leaned against him.

"Do you want me to finish getting Emma ready so you can get dressed?" Chandler asked her. She had her hair and make- up done, now she just needed to get dressed.

"Please." She handed chandler the orange onesie with cupcakes on it.

"Hi there pumpkin." Chandler smiled when Emma started kicking her legs with excitement.

"Can I help get her dressed?" Eli asked.

"Sure you can." Chandler put the onesie over Emma's head and put her arms in. "See the snaps at the bottom? There's four of them. You need to snap them together."

Eli smiled, he was so happy that he could help. He really liked helping with anything he could. He started snapping the top snaps to the bottom. He got three done and was trying really hard with the last one but it wasn't working so well. "Why won't this one snap?"

"Sometimes it's hard if she won't stay still." Chandler said and helped him. Then he picked Emma up who was still kicking her legs and smiling widely at Chandler. Then he put her on the floor so she could play with her toys for a little while.

Eli sat beside her while she laid on her back and chewed on a stuffed animal. "Don't worry daddy, I will make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Chandler smiled. "You're a good big brother."

Monica walked in and smiled at Eli and Emma who were bonding so she took her phone out and took a picture of them. "Are you guys ready?"

Chandler put his arm around her. "That dress looks stunning on you."

She smiled and kissed him. "Are you sure? I still don't feel as skinny as I used to be."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "You're crazy, you look perfect." He walked over and picked Emma up while Monica grabbed the diaper bag.

Monica put her hand on Eli's shoulder. "Are you excited?"

Eli nodded. "Yes I am."

Monica handed him a little wrapped present that he wanted to get his teacher Miss Hanks.

Eli touched the pretty bow on top. "Do you think Miss Hanks will like her present?"

"I think she will love it." Monica said and helped him buckle in the back seat while Chandler buckled in Emma.

When they got to the school, there were already quite a few people there in their seats. Eli went with his class and Monica and Chandler sat down.

Chandler had Emma sitting on his lap with his help of keeping her up right. "Um Mon, someone is hungry but I don't have the right equipment."

"Ok." She grabbed the blanket from the diaper bag and draped it over her then unbuttoned her shirt. Chandler handed Emma to her and she began eating.

The older man sitting next to them rolled his eyes. "Can't you go in the bathroom and do that?"

"Would you want to eat your meal in the bathroom? My wife is doing nothing wrong. She's covered up and if you don't' like it, then I suggest you don't look over this way." Chandler told him.

The older man didn't say another word. He just looked straight away.

Monica smiled and rubbed Chandler's leg. "I love you."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you too."

A couple minutes later, the graduation ceremony started. There were no more seats with them but her parents sat directly behind them, making sure they got plenty of pictures.

Most of the kids on stage, looked a little scared, some shy but not Eli. He was smiling the entire time. He couldn't wait for this day to come. He can't wait to finally be in kindergarten with the big kids.

After it was done, everyone stood around and talked for a little while. Chandler held a sleeping Emma. She never really stayed awake long after eating.

Eli grabbed Monica's hand. "Grandma and grandpa want to take me out for ice cream. Can I please go?"

She nodded. "Yes." She looked over at her parents. "When will you bring him home?"

"Can he just spend the night?" Jack asked.

Eli hugged Monica. "Oh please mommy. Please."

Monica laughed. "You can spend the night."

Monica and Chandler said good bye to Eli at her parent's car, then they got into their own car and Chandler put his hand on her thigh. "Once Emma is in bed tonight, we get some alone time."

Monica rubbed the back of his neck. "I look forward to it."


	16. night alone

**Thank you for reviewing**

Having a six month old baby and a five year old meant that Monica and Chandler really didn't get that much alone time. Sure they did at night once the kids were in bed but after a day at work, dinner, Eli's homework, baths, a little play time and putting the kids to bed, Monica and Chandler were tired. They tried to spend some quality time together but one, if not both of them would fall to sleep. With everything that Monica did for their little family, he thought she deserved a nice night with just the two of them.

Chandler just dropped Emma and Eli off with Jack and Judy for the night. Tonight would be Emma's first night away from home. He wasn't sure how Monica would feel about that, but it was worth a try. At least they would probably get a couple hours together.

Now he had a little time before Monica would be off of work. So he hurried home to start the preparations. Monica had no idea this was going on. He loved surprising her.

He went home, raced into their room, put roses out that he had bought for her, laid a couple blankets down along with some body pillows, he lit the fireplace and dimmed the lights.

He also lit her favorite candle. The candle smelt like coconut. Monica loved it, she bought it at a gift shop during their honeymoon. She only lights it for special occasions so it will last as long as possible.

Monica pulled into the driveway. This was the best part of her day. She loved coming home to her husband and her kids. They were all three always so happy to see her when she came home and she was always happy as well.

Chandler greeted her with a kiss when she walked through the door.

"Hey" she smiled. Her eyes lit up when she saw him near the front door.

He kissed her again. "How was work?"

"Long." She looked around. Eli wasn't hugging her, Emma wasn't squealing with excitement in her father's arms, waiting for Monica to hold and kiss her. "Where are the kids?" This wasn't like them.

"Well." He rubbed her arms and put his fingers through her hair. "They are with your parents. We haven't really got to spend a lot of time together lately so I wanted to do that."

She smiled. He really was a great guy. Man she loved him so much. "You're amazing."

He brought her close and rubbed her butt. "Come with me babe." He took her hand and brought her upstairs to their room.

She gasped as she looked around the bedroom. "This looks like one of our first nights together."

He nodded, a smile on his face. "I remember." He took her hands and brought her to sit down with him on the blankets. He leaned against the body pillows and brought her in his arms. He loved how she fit perfectly in there.

She nuzzled her face in his neck, taking in his scent.

He rubbed small circles on her back. "When you're hungry, I have shrimp scampi made."

She placed kisses along his neck. "Ok but right now I want you."

He raised his eye brows and smiled. "Won't argue with that." He moved his head so he could kiss her neck.

They started kissing and she moved on him to straddle him. His hands immediately went on her thighs. Soon their clothes were coming off and their kissing became more intense. Soft moans escaping their mouths.

He moved from her lips, to her neck, leaving soft bites on each side. Then with one swift move, he removed her bra.

As they kissed more, they began to moan more loudly once they noticed their kids were gone.

Their breathing became more intense and she spread her legs open, ready for him to go inside.

He did and they started rocking back and forth. They were in sync with each other's bodies.

A couple times he had her screaming his name which made him happy.

Soon, they both collapsed side by side on the floor. They were both out of breath, their chest rising and falling quickly.

He looked over at her. "I love you."

She rolled on her side and kissed his cheek. "I love you too baby."

He reached down to take the condom off but when he did, he realized that he didn't put one on.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she saw his eyes grow wide.

He looked over at her again. "Don't be mad, but I forgot to put a condom on."

She rested her hand on his chest. "I'm not mad."

"Really?" He was a little surprised. They already have an infant and hadn't discussed more so soon.

She nodded. "I know that we don't want another baby right now but if it happens then it happens."

He smile. "I agree."

After laying there for a little while, they got dressed and Chandler brought the shrimp scampi up.

Monica put her legs over his while they are.

"Do you like it?" He never cooked that often but when he did, he was self-conscious about it.

"It is amazing." She smiled at him.

"Everything ok?" He asked when she was quiet.

She sighed. "I love this evening with you. It is so special and perfect and amazing. But I really miss our baby. I know Eli won't come home. He loves it over there but I want Emma."

He smiled. He knew this would happen but he was alright with it. "I miss her too. After we're done, want to go get her?"

Her smile grew wider. "I thought you would never ask."


	17. Emma turns 1

**Thank you for reviewing **

Three months later when Emma was nine months old and Eli would be six in a month, Monica found out she was expecting a third child with Chandler. Forgetting the condom paid off, they were both thrilled about it. Emma didn't really understand what was going on but Eli was just as excited about it as he was the first time. Monica felt a little dumb though. This was her third pregnancy and she didn't find out until she was already three months along.

Now even though she was six months pregnant and feeling huge, it was time for Emma's first birthday. It was hard enough that she was turning a year old but Monica being pregnant on top of that didn't help anything at all. She was just more emotional. She tried keeping it together in front of everyone. If she felt like she needed to cry, she just went to the bathroom.

Emma got a lot of gifts. Monica gave some of the ones that Emma doesn't really play with anymore to charity. Eli even made Emma a present. He drew her a picture. Not understanding that it was her birthday present, Emma tried eating it. Chandler took it from her and assured Eli that the picture would be hung up in Emma's room.

Once everyone went home for the day, Emma was happily playing with some new toys on the living room floor. Eli sat nearby coloring in a coloring book. Emma could walk as of a couple days ago but still enjoyed crawling from time to time. She crawled quickly over to her brother and sat down in front of him.

"E." She pointed to her brother. E is what she called him.

Eli looked up at his sister and shook his head. "No Emma, you can't color." He pointed over to her toys. "Go play."

Looking offended, Emma looked up at her parents for help.

Chandler laughed. "Come play with your toys."

Emma didn't move. She just sat there staring at her brother, looking like she was going to start crying at any moment. Which meant she was getting tired.

Monica put her arms out. "Come see Mama Emma."

With her bottom lip out, she hurried over to her mother's out stretched arms.

Monica picked her up, kissed her and sat her between herself and chandler.

Emma put her tiny hand on Monica's stomach. "Baby."

Monica and Chandler smiled at each other, then looked back at Emma. Monica played with her thin hair. "Yes, there is a baby. You're going to be a big sister."

Emma smiled and buried her face in her dad's side.

He took her and held her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Emma looked up and held his face. "You." Which in her language meant I love you too.

Eli walked over and handed Monica a picture.

Monica smiled and looked at all the pretty colors that filled the paper. "I love it, thank you."

Eli leaned over and briefly laid his head on Monica's shoulder. "It's all of us and the new baby."

She kissed his head. "It's beautiful." She showed Chandler. "Isn't it honey?"

Chandler gave Eli a high five. "You did a great job. This picture deserves a spot on the refrigerator."

"Yay, I will do it." Eli took the picture and went into the kitchen.

Monica reached over to rub Emma's cheek who was still cuddling with Chandler. "I can't believe she's a year old." Monica could feel her eyes tear up again for what seemed like the one hundredth time today.

Chandler smiled. "I know." He stood up and reached Emma out to give Monica a kiss. "But one is still considered a baby and she still needs you so it will be ok."

Monica wiped away the tears that were falling. "You always know what to say."

He shrugged. "I try."

Within a couple of hours, both kids had baths and were sound asleep.

Monica was in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, taking her make-up off. She didn't really know why she bothered to wear any today. She cried most of it off throughout the day.

Chandler walked in and put his hands on her shoulders. "So with this new baby, do you want to come up with another E name?"

"We could do that. It would go with Emma and Eli." She said.

He nodded. "I agree. I have some ideas for our baby boy." They were both really happy about having another boy.

She smiled. She loved when he got excited about their kids and he always loved being a part of the naming. "What ideas do you have?"

Seeing that she was done, he took her hand, turned the bathroom light off and brought her to sit on their bed. He went over to his side, opened up the night stand, pulled out a book and sat down. He opened up to the page he had marked and read them off to her.

"Emmitt."

"Elijah."

"Evan."

"Edmond."

"Eason."

"Edward."

"Elliot."

"I love all of those." She told him.

He put his book back and cuddled close to her. "So do I." He poked around on her stomach trying to get their son to move. "I just don't know which one to pick."

"Me either but we'll decide." She laughed a little. "Why must you get him all wiled up before I go to sleep." She asked.

He smiled. "Sorry." He moved his hand away. "You get to live with him in you. When he kicks, it just reassures me that he's alright."

She held his face. "You're so sweet."

"Mmhmm." He kissed her. "Just don't tell anyone." He joked.

She laughed. "I love you."

He turned the bedroom light off. "Love you too."

She moved to lay in his arms. "Wow, you aren't going to try and get sex tonight?"

He shrugged. "No, our little girl turned one today. I think you had a hard day."

She kissed his chest. She really appreciated him.

**What name do you guys want the baby's name to be?**

**Let me know in your review.**


	18. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing **

**Also, thank you for the name ideas. I chose the most popular one that you guys suggested.**

**Oh one more thing, I just found out the entire series of friends will be streaming on Netflix**

June 25th at 6:06am, Elliot Elijah Bing was born. He weighed 6lbs 3oz. Eli was very excited once again. This time, maybe a little more since he was getting a brother. Emma didn't really understand what was going on, being 15 months old by this point. Emma did like Elliot though. She liked to kiss him.

**3 years later…**

**Eli 9**

**Emma 4**

**Elliot 3**

The sun was shining into the window. Chandler pulled Monica close and buried his face in her back.

"Merry Christmas." She yawned.

He kissed her back. "Merry Christmas my love." He looked up and saw the door was still closed. "Wow I am surprised our kids haven't ran in here yet so they can open their presents up." Not that he was complaining. He didn't mind the extra sleep.

Monica looked at her alarm clock. "Give it time. It's just now 7."

Chandler chuckled knowing that was very true. The kids could walk in the room at any moment.

Just as they closed their eyes in hopes of a little more sleep, their bedroom door slowly opened.

Eli walked in, followed by his two younger siblings who both wore Christmas footy pajamas. Monica really wanted Eli to do the same but he claimed he's now too big for that. He did however wear Christmas pajama pants and a shirt.

Elliot walked over to Chandler's side of the bed and touched Chandler's arm. "Daddy its Christmas." He whispered.

A smile spread across Chandler's face. He opened his eyes and saw Elliot smiling widely at him. Elliot was clearly trying very hard to contain his excitement.

Chandler sat up and picked Elliot up. "Does this mean that we should go open presents?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes."

Chandler looked over at Monica who held Emma and had her free arm around Eli's shoulders. "What do you think mommy?"

"Hmm I don't know." She teased.

"Please!" All three kids pleaded.

"Come on mommy." Emma said.

"Oh alright." Monica said and the kids cheered.

Monica put Emma down and Chandler did the same with Elliot. They hurried out of the room with Eli. Chandler and Monica were close behind.

While everyone opened their Christmas presents, Monica took a ton of pictures.

"Dad can we play later?" Eli asked, holding up his new football.

"We sure can son." Chandler told him.

"Oh and thanks for everything else you got me." Eli told him.

Chandler gave Eli a pat on the back. "You're very welcome."

Emma sat between Chandler's legs and brushed her new dolls hair. Chandler leaned down and kissed Emma's cheek. "Do you like your new doll and all your other presents?"

Emma smiled. "Yes. Can this doll sleep with me in my bed?"

Chandler smoothed out her hair. It was still a mess from waking up. "Of course." Then he looked next to him at Elijah who was sound asleep on his new beanbag chair. Chandler laughed. Elijah from the time he was a baby loved to sleep. Chandler got the camera and took a picture and then walked into the kitchen. Monica was making Christmas tree shaped pancakes just like she did every year since Eli's first Christmas when he was 11 months old.

Chandler kissed her cheek. "The kids love their presents and of course Elijah is asleep."

She laughed.

He held her from behind. "The necklace looks beautiful on you." He bought her a silver necklace that had each of their kid's birthstones and their names engraved.

She touched it and smiled. "I love it. This is one of my favorite presents you ever bought me."

"I'm glad." He winked.

She rubbed the back of his neck. "Can you go get the kids for breakfast?"

He nodded. "Sure can." Chandler brought Elijah to bed who wanted to sleep more. Emma and Elliot eagerly came into the kitchen for their Christmas tree shaped pancakes.

When they were done, Emma and Elliot continued to play with their new toys that they got for Christmas.

"I have one more present for you." Chandler said. He leaned against the counter as he watched Monica wipe off the counter.

She turned around and faced him. "What? You got me enough. You didn't have to get me more."

He smiled. "Don't be silly. This isn't anything major." He pulled it out of his back pocket. "I just wanted to be alone when I gave it to you."

She reached out and took it from his out stretched hand. She ripped off the baby blue wrapping paper. She opened the small box and unfolded a piece of paper that was inside of it. "What's this?"

He gestured to the piece of paper. "Open it and see."

She turned her attention back to the piece of paper and opened it.

_Monica,_

_My dear sweet wife. I love you so much and I love the three beautiful kids that you have given me. I wouldn't trade the life we have made together for anything in the world. Will you have another baby with me?_

_Love always,_

_Your loving husband,_

_Chandler._

She looked up from the paper and saw him in front of her on one knee. She couldn't help but smile.

"Will you?" He asked. He hoped more than anything that she would say yes. When he thought about kids with Monica, he thought about having four of them. Four seemed like a good number. There kids were getting older and this seemed like a good time to start trying. Plus, to him, it would be cool to conceive a child on Christmas, if it were to happen so fast for them.

She took a deep breath. "You want another?"

He nodded. "More than anything. Just one more. Plus, you're the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen in real life." He smiled.

She blushed a little and got down on her knees with him. She held his hands. "To answer your question, yes I will have one more with you."

His face lit up with excitement and he brought her into a hug. "You make me so happy Monica Bing."

She kissed his neck. "The feeling is mutual."

**I hope that was a good ending. I felt like I was running out of things to write for this story so I felt like this was a good ending point. **

**I will have a new story though. **


End file.
